chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Arianna
Arianna is a character in The Sour Misadventures of White Sapote . She is an Mexican-American girl with a lot of heart and an obsession with gothic subculture. She is one of the few human friends the ghosts have. Biography Arianna used to be a normal girl, but she happened to acquire supernatural powers. Only problem: The other pageant girls don't want her or her gift. Years of rejection had left Arianna into a shrinking violet. However, Arianna will always find her inner beauty and strength with the help of her new friends, Grow A Spine, and blossom into a mature, self-confident woman.When she does smile,bad things happen to Tabitha's Friends as seen in one episode, LME. Although, this does not apply in some earlier episodes, because she smiles only to her friends.But she had to smile in front of everybody in the school auditorium when she dances as part of a pageant. Appearance Arianna is a young girl with olive skin, rosy cheeks and hazel eyes. Her hair is brown and pulled back into pigtails;the hair bobbles appears to be made of demon's bones. She wears a yellow jacket underneath her white shirt, and a wolf blood for a skirt.She also wears black shoes with blood on the soles. Her appearance has been likened to both Boo from Monsters, Inc. and Agnes from the Despicable Me franchise. Personality Arianna is a nice and softspoken 9-year-old (or 12 year old, according to Jorge R. Gutierrez) girl that is full of curiosity.Because of her personality, she is an kind yet timid girl.Sadly, years of bullying had left Arianna with a sour outlook on life and people, meaning she was often prone to heavy insulting, sassy, and sarcastic remarks. Luckily, Arianna was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Pepito. Though she was often bullied by the other pageant girls, Arianna was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "fellow girls". This shows that Arianna is a very forgiving person. This is also seen during the scene where Pepito reunites with Arianna after made a scarf with deer's guts.In Little Miss Escorbuto,Although she rarely smiles, she is shown to timidly smile in times when she wins. When she did try to force a smile in a beauty pageant, it caused her to turned into a cute spanish baby girl.At the end of the act, she receives a standing ovation. Offstage, White Sapote and his friends congratulate her on her stunning performance expect for Tabitha Fancyson whose friends get their just desserts. Trivia * Her skirt is made out of a wolf's blood. * The "hair bobbles" she uses in her hair is actually demon's bones. * According to Guillermo Del Toro and Genesis Ochoa, Arianna is 9 years old. However, according to Jorge R. Gutierrez, she is 12 years old. * However, it is hard to tell, as she could have been inspired by the Mexican style (see below). * Arianna, along with the other people, are partly based on the ''Mexican ''style; a style used that depicts characters. * Arianna's dress resembles the dresses worn by spanish women. * Her first meeting with Pepito shows that she is very scared. * Before she learns how to control her supernatural abilities, Arianna is shown to teleport more often when excited or worked up. * In Little Miss Escorbuto,Arianna enters a beauty pageant and tries to smile,but she is performing as a maja (complete with a bun and red dress), dancing for the talent portion of the "Little Miss Escorbuto" pageant. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:White Sapote/Characters